Entre sus brazos
by Lady A.H
Summary: En medio de una tormenta hiccup recibe la visita de Astrid. Momento tierno ambientado después de HTTYD2. 100% Hiccstrid. Único capítulo.


How to train your dragon

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en mi historia anterior y también a todos aquellos que me pusieron entre sus favoritos, lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Me encantaria que alguien me dijera lo de la clasificación (esta bien la que puse), ya leí sobre las clasificaciones y todo eso pero me da mucho pendiente poner alguna mal.

Perdón por lo fallos en la ortografía.

Disclaimer: Declaro que, lastimosamente, _How to train your dragon _no me pertenece y que he escrito esta obra sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres meses desde que Hipo asumió el puesto de jefe de Berk se dio cuenta de que su padre no tenia las cosas tan fáciles como él pensaba; todo era papeles por aquí, tratado de paz por acá, repartición de tierras, etc.<p>

Pero aun así se esforzaba para seguir viendo a Astrid con la misma frecuencia, montar a Chimuelo, ir a la academia. Todo se ha vuelto más difícil pero él lo hacía por el bien de la aldea.

Berk estaba en pleno invierno y las fuertes heladas no dejaban salir a nadie, ni siquiera a los jinetes de dragón. Hipo se encontraba en casa con Chimuelo, su madre decidió que ella tomaría la guardia de esa noche junto a Patapez, argumentando que Hipo debía descansar.

Hipo descasaba frente a fuego platicando con su dragón.

―Fue un largo día verdad amigo, ahora solo te daré tu cena y podrás irte a dormir― Hipo depósito una cesta llena de pescado frente a su fiel amigo justo antes de ir a atender a quien recién tocaba la puerta.

― ¿Quién es?

―Hipo abre de una vez, me estoy congelando― al instante reconoció la voz de Astrid. Apresuro el paso para no dejarla en el frio más tiempo.

―Demonios sí que hace mucho frio ahí afuera― Astrid entro en la casa alejándose lo más posible de la puerta como si el frio pudiera traspasarla, fue hasta donde Chimuelo y le dio una suave palmada en la cabeza mientras lo observaba comer, volvió su vista hacia Hipo quien se dirigía junto a ella con una manta entre las manos.

―No debiste salir con esta tormenta mi lady― dijo mientras depositaba la manta sobre los hombros de la chica y los frotaba creando un poco de calor.

―Lo sé pero quería verte― ella lo miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

― ¡Por Odín! Estas helada― él tomo las manos de Astrid entre las suyas buscando pasarle algo de calor mientras ella reía por la cara de Hiccup al sentir el frio de sus manos.

El acallo sus risas con un pequeño beso, soltó sus manos por unos momentos para poder colocar un par de cojines en el suelo justo frente al fuego.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – Hiccup suspiro pesadamente.

―Horrible, todo el día fue ir de un lado a otro ya no quiero ni recordarlo― ella se recargo suavemente en el hombro del líder, de inmediato él le sonrió y suspiro –Te amo Astrid. Realmente no se qué sería de mi sin ti.

―Yo también te amo Hiccup― ella lo haló por el cuello y le planto un tórrido beso que él no tardo en corresponder era algo natural entre los dos se necesitaban tanto como el aire para respirar y cada vez era más difícil mantenerse lejos del otro.

Se separaron lentamente pues aunque no querían que el momento terminara ambos necesitaban tomar aire, se acomodaron en los brazos del otro sin hacer nada simplemente cubiertos por una manta entre ellos se creó un cómodo silencio que ninguno quiso llenar pero se hacía tarde.

―Astrid, vas a quedarte dormida y deberías ir a casa― él no quería que se fuera pero aun no estaban casados y no quería problemas de chismes en su relación ― ¿Astrid? ― Ella no respondía por lo que Hiccup bajo la mirada y no pude evitar sonreír ante lo que vio, su hermosa novia tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada ―Sé que estas fingiendo.

― ¿Qué me delato? ― pregunto mientras hacia un tierno puchero.

―En realidad adivine.

―No quiero irme, afuera hace frio y aquí estoy muy cómoda o acaso ¿Quieres que me vaya?

―Claro que no. También estoy muy cómodo aquí junto a ti pero la gente…

―Olvídate de la gente Hiccup, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

―Lo sé ― Hiccup le dio un pequeño beso en la frente aceptando la derrota ―mañana iré a hablar con tus padres.

― ¿Qué les dirás? ―

―No tengo idea ― ella empezó a reír suavemente ― ¡Hey! No te rías es en serio ¿Qué se supone que le diga? "Buenos días señor Hofferson, me imagino que ya sabrá que su hija no durmió en casa pues adivine estuvo conmigo toda la noche" justo cuando termine de hablar él sacara su hacha.

―Entonces Berk tendrá que buscar otro jefe.

―Exacto― se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar lento, suave con todo el amor que podían demostrar ― Aun no se qué le diré a tu padre pero tendrá que ser algo muy bueno.

―Eso no lo niego ― ella dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Toothless pero el dragón ya no estaba ahí.

―Ya es tarde deberías dormir mi lady.

―Aplica ese consejo en ti mismo, estoy segura de que mañana será un día duro así que debes descansar bien.

―Mientras estés conmigo sé que todo estará bien. Sabes antes siempre pensé que serias mi amor imposible. Ahora si a dormir.

― ¿Qué? No, tienes que contarme más sobre eso ― él empezó a hacerse el dormido ― Hiccup anda nunca me has contado cómo te enamoraste de mi.

―A dormir, quizás otro día te cuente como es que me enamore de la más hermosa y ruda vikinga de todo Berk.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó preparándose para dormir, Ya después insistiría en que le contara esa historia por el momento dormiría entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí esta, espero y sea de su agrado.<p>

Besos.


End file.
